fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur and the Invisibles
Arthur and the Invisibles is a 2006 English-language French adventure comedy fantasy animated/live-action film adaptation of the 2002 children's book Arthur and the Minimoys, and the 2003 sequel Arthur and the Forbidden City, written by filmmaker Luc Besson, who also directed the film. Storyline Plot Ten-year-old Arthur, in a bid to save his grandfather's house from being demolished, goes looking for some much-fabled hidden treasure in the land of the Minimoys, tiny people living in harmony with nature. Genres * Animation * Adventure * Family * Fantasy Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * Livre (Brazil) * G''' (Canada) * '''TE (Chile) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''I (Hong Kong) * PG (Ireland) * 6''' (Netherlands) * '''PG (New Zealand) * 7''' (Norway) * '''M/6 (Portugal) * 6+ (Russia) * PG (Singapore) * All (South Korea) * T''' (Spain) * '''7 (Sweden) * 7''' (Switzerland) * '''U (UK) * PG (USA) Images Arthur and the Invisibles 2006 poster 1.jpg Arthur and the Invisibles 2006 poster 3.jpg Arthur and the Invisibles 2006 poster 2.jpg Arthur and the Invisibles 2007 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Arthur and the Invisibles 2007 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Luc Besson Writing Credits * Celine Garcia (written by) and * Luc Besson (written by) * Luc Besson (book) * Patrice Garcia (creator: characters and settings) and * Georges Bouchelagem (creator: characters and settings) and * Philippe Rouchier (creator: characters and settings) and * Nicolas Fructus (creator: characters and settings) Cast * Freddie Highmore - Arthur * Madonna - Princess Selenia (voice) * Jimmy Fallon - Betameche (voice) * Mia Farrow - Granny * Ron Crawford - Archibald (voice) * David Bowie - Maltazard (voice) * David Suchet - Narrator (voice) * Jason Bateman - Darkos (voice) * Robert De Niro - King (voice) * Adam LeFevre - Davido * Snoop Dogg - Max (voice) * Penny Balfour - Arthur's Mother * Doug Rand - Arthur's Father * Chazz Palminteri - The Travel Agent (voice) * Harvey Keitel - Miro (voice) * Erik Per Sullivan - Baby Bug / Mino (voice) * Anthony Anderson - Koolomassai (voice) * Emilio Estevez - Ferryman (voice) Producers * Luc Besson (producer) * Jerome de Baecque (animation producer) * Stephane Lecomte (associate producer: Avalanche Productions) * Emmanuel Prevost (executive producer: Avalanche Productions / producer) Details Country * France Language * English Release Dates * November 29, 2006 (France) (limited) * December 13, 2006 (Belgium) * December 13, 2006 (France) * December 14, 2006 (Israel) * December 14, 2006 (Portugal) * December 15, 2006 (Spain) * December 21, 2006 (Greece) * December 22, 2006 (Turkey) * December 26, 2006 (Iceland) * December 28, 2006 (Hungary) * December 28, 2006 (Serbia) * December 29, 2006 (USA) (limited) * December 30, 2006 (Kuwait) * January 5, 2007 (Poland) * January 11, 2007 (Australia) * January 12, 2007 (Canada) * January 12, 2007 (USA) * January 13, 2007 (China) * January 17, 2007 (Philippines) * January 25, 2007 (Germany) * January 31, 2007 (Netherlands) * February 2, 2007 (UK) * February 2, 2007 (Ireland) * February 2, 2007 (Italy) * February 2, 2007 (Sweden) * February 9, 2007 (Denmark) * February 16, 2007 (Norway) * March 2, 2007 (Finland) * March 15, 2007 (Chile) * March 16, 2007 (Estonia) * March 16, 2007 (Mexico) * March 22, 2007 (Russia) * March 23, 2007 (Brazil) * March 23, 2007 (Latvia) * March 30, 2007 (Bulgaria) * March 30, 2007 (Venezuela) * April 5, 2007 (Argentina) * April 5, 2007 (Hong Kong) * April 6, 2007 (Lithuania) * April 11, 2007 (Egypt) * June 21, 2007 (Thailand) * August 2, 2007 (Panama) * September 22, 2007 (Japan) * January 17, 2008 (South Korea) Home Media Release Dates * May 15, 2007 (USA) (DVD) * June 25, 2007 (UK) (DVD) Reception Box office Arthur and the Invisibles grossed $107.9 million worldwide on a $85 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.0 rating on IMDb and a 22% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * EuropaCorp * Avalanche Productions * Metro Voices (and the) * Canal+ (participation) * Sofica EuropaCorp (in association with) Distributors * Alliance Atlantis (2007) (Canada) (theatrical) * EuropaCorp (2006) (France) (theatrical) * EuropaCorp (2007) (Japan) (theatrical) * Independent Films (2007) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2006) (USA) (theatrical) * Momentum Pictures (2007) (UK) (theatrical) * The Weinstein Company (2007) (USA) (all media) * Genius Products (2007) (USA) (DVD) * Momentum Pictures (2007) (UK) (DVD) Special Effects * Avalanche Productions (artworks, models and CG) * BUF (CG and visual effects) * BUF (computer graphics) (as BUF Compagnie) * Les Versaillais Technical Specs Runtime * 94 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Category:Films